Claroscuro
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Rodolphus sí encuentra diferencias entre las dos hermanas... pero eso no tiene por qué disgustarle. [Rodolphus X Narcisa. Rodolphus X Bellatrix] Reto.


**Contestando al reto propuesto por Toxic.Secrets del Amigo Invisible 06 de los Story Weavers.**

**N/A. Bueno, este también es otro reto que tuve que hacer para el Amigo Invisible porque la chica a la que le tocaba no pudo hacerlo. Mi original fue el James-Snape (Malos recuerdos), este digamos que es como... "mi segundo reto", o algo así.**

_Reto: Rodolphus-Narcisa_

_Condiciones: Rodolphus tiene que estar enamorado de Narcisa, pero ella era demasiado joven para él y se casó con Bellatrix por un matrimonio arreglado. Ahora, Lucius tiene una amante y Narcisa quiere vengarse, y elige a Rodolphus._

**Creo que he visto miles de fics con este argumento. Siguiendo mis instintos Bella-Rody, encuentro completamente imposible que 1. Rodolphus esté enamorado de nadie; 2. Que mucho menos sea de otra que no sea Bella. Así pues he hecho todo lo posible por cumplir los requisitos, pero he metido bastante Rody-Bella obviamente. Me he negado a que la amante de Lucius sea Bellatrix, porque siempre es igual, así que es otra tía cualquiera que no viene al caso. **

**Espero que saquéis las comparaciones que hace Rodolphus al final. Creo que es la chicha de este mini-fic.**

**Esto también contesta a un reto Rodolphus-Narcisa que me propuso Akasha hace tiempo ya. Nunca había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro xD**

**Y para terminar, se lo dedico a Toxic.Secrets jeje.**

**Joanne ;)**

**CLAROSCURO**

Bellatrix apartó la mirada de Rodolphus, que se encontraba de pie al lado de uno de los dos ventanales. Sus ropas oscuras contrastaban con el rojo de las pesadas cortinas. No las miraba. A ninguna de las dos. La mujer se concentró en su hermana, que, sentada en el sofá que tenía enfrente, parecía distraída.

-¿Entonces por qué decías que no ha venido Lucius? -preguntó Bellatrix, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa extraña, inquisitiva.

-Trabajo en el Ministerio -respondió Narcisa, cruzándose de piernas algo incómoda-. Según me ha dicho.

-Parece muy ocupado últimamente.

-Sí... Bueno, es una persona influyente. Ya lo sabes.

-No deberías dejar que te hiciese tan poco caso, Cissy -le espetó Bella, mirándola fijamente.

-M-me... ¡sí me hace caso! -consiguió decir ella, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Se preguntaba qué locura le había llevado a ver a su hermana. Estaba claro. Bellatrix lo sospechaba, exactamente igual que ella.

Bella se levantó, riendo, y cruzó el salón despacio hasta llegar a un _bureau_. Abrió la parte de arriba y sacó una carta antes de mirar a Narcisa.

-A mí, en cambio, Rodolphus...

El hombre giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla, con esa insondable sonrisa tan suya en los labios. Bellatrix rió aún más, y se volvió a concentrar en el sobre. Dejó caer cera roja, y estampó el sello de los Lestrange.

-Siempre me ha gustado el olor a quemado -musitó, embriagada por los leves hilos de humo que desprendía la vela y que la acariciaban.

-La muerte te rodea más.

La voz ronca de Rodolphus provocó un escalofrío de complacencia en Bellatrix.

-Suerte que no tengo que prescindir de ninguno.

Narcisa escuchaba la conversación entre los dos. Tras las pocas palabras había mucho más; se palpaba. Se apartó un mechón de su hermoso rostro, de ángel rubio y pálido. Lucius muchas veces se lo había dicho. Ahora ya no... Ahora parecía no gustarle. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se apartó un nuevo mechón, luchando contra las lágrimas. No daría más motivos a Bellatrix para burlarse de ella.

-Bella...

-A veces los hombres esconden más que las mujeres -susurró, clavandos sus ojos en los azules límpidos, cristalinos de ella-. ¿Verdad, Rodolphus?

-Los que tienen un mínimo de sentido común, sí -comentó con indiferencia, con la vista perdida en algo que veía a través de la ventana de marcos negros.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, divertida. Rodolphus casi podía adivinar su gesto, aunque no la viese. Narcisa sí la vio. E intentaba leer lo que había dicho Bella entre líneas. Lucius escondía secretos. Ella no. Y esa frustrante rabia se iba haciendo más fuerte cuando, a pesar de la educación recibida, se sentía incapaz de ocultar su desesperación.

-Voy a mandar esta carta -anunció Bellatrix, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Cuando vuelva podemos seguir hablando de Lucius... si quieres.

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Tras esas palabras se escondía una orden.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le dejó sin aliento.

Narcisa sentía la mirada de Rodolphus sobre ella, sobre su espalda y sus hombros cubiertos. Huesos marcados, delgadez sensual. Cabello rubio cayendo sobre los hombros, ondulado e incluso algunos tirabuzones. Precioso. Pero no lo suficiente.

-Lucius tiene una amante -soltó Narcisa, poniéndose en pie. Sentía que si estaba sentada más tiempo se volvería loca.

-Posiblemente.

-¿Por qué?

Silencio, pero ella no esperaba algo así. Quiere, desea una explicación que le indique que todas sus sospechas son producto de sueños, o pesadillas más bien. Porque ella es hermosa, y joven aún. Ella da todo, y quiere saber por qué Lucius no quiere eso, porque busca algo más, y por qué ella no puede dárselo.

-No te hagas preguntas, porque no hay respuestas.

-Debería haberlas.

Y se ha ido acercando a él, sin darse cuenta. O puede que se haya dado cuenta, porque una idea empieza a revolotear por su mente; una idea que toma de la mano a la desesperación y a la venganza.

-No busques algo en él que no vas a encontrar -añadió Rodolphus, porque leía la mente de Narcisa como un libro abierto, uno de esos que tanto disfrutaba a altas horas de la noche-. Ni tampoco lo busques en mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tampoco voy a dártelo.

Su respuesta fue fría, y la hizo avanzar con más determinación. Sus labios buscaron suavemente los de Rodolphus, poniendo más ternura y estupidez que pasión, que no la había. Venganza, eso sí, y por eso lo besó de esa manera. De la que siempre había querido besar a Lucius.

Las manos de él llegaron a su cuello, erizándole la piel. Hundió los dedos entre los tirabuzones, desaciéndolos a medida que deshacía el deseo. Apretó con brusquedad sus hombros de cristal, presionando sus brazos fuertemente. Una garra, porque Narcisa sintió que era eso, aprisionó su cintura apretándola contra él.

La besó con furia y agresividad, mordiendo sus labios y haciéndola daño, enredándose con su lengua.

La besó como besaría a Bellatrix.

Sólo que ella no respondió igual.

La imagen de Lucius iba imponiéndose, apareciendo en su mente como siempre le pasaba. La venganza se convirtió entonces en culpabilidad, y cuando las manos de él recorrían sus muslos con brusquedad, se alejó.

Escuchó la respiración pesada de Rodolphus, la suya propia y el temor por lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Y se puso nerviosa. Esto no podía conducirla a nada.

-Si viene Bella... -Se mordió el labio. Le dolían-. Dile que he tenido que irme.

-De acuerdo.

No dijo nada más. Narcisa ni siquiera sabía lo que se esperaba. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, en una pelea silenciosa de miradas, y finalmente se dio la vuelta. No tardó nada en envolverse en la capa, aunque no hacía frío. Se detuvo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló. Se desapareció sin más.

Rodolphus se quedó junto a la ventana, de donde no se había movido. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia el exterior, y no reaccionó cuando Bellatrix entró en el salón minutos después.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Ha tenido que irse -contestó con calma-. Tenía prisa.

-Vaya -dijo burlona-. Yo que quería hablar de Lucius.

-Supongo que esa ha sido una de las razones por las que se ha ido.

-No aguanta una pequeña broma. -Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a Rodolphus. Llevó una mano a su hombro, obligándole a mirarla-. Llevas un buen rato mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué te interesa tanto?

-El contraste entre la nieve y el marco negro de la ventana. -Una de sus manos descendió por su espalda. La otra se hundió en su pelo, mientras la acercaba posesivamente-. El negro me recuerda a tu pelo.

Bellatrix rió con suavidad, su cuerpo respondiendo a los estímulos de su marido. A sus manos presionando sus brazos. A sus dedos clavándose en su cintura, en su espalda... en sus muslos. La alzó bruscamente, sentándola en la repisa de la ventana. Le mordió el labio inferior, y Bellatrix entreabrió los labios, buscando con su lengua encontrarse con la de él.

Sus manos subiendo por sus muslos, rozando la piel. Y los gemidos de ella.

-¿Y la nieve?

Volvió a besarla aún con más violencia, sin responder.

_Sí, eran muy distintas._

_Dark as her sister was fair._

**N/A. Bien, una nota final para hacer básicamente la traducción de la última frase. Capítulo 2 de HBP en inglés, cuando describen a Bellatrix tras describir a Narcisa. Viene a decir algo como "tan oscura como su hermana clara". Pero, cómo no, en la traducción a español la han cagado, donde pone "Era morena, a diferencia de su hermana". Pfff, sin comentarios. **

**Es lo máximo que he podido poner a Rody interesado por otra. Pensé otro final mucho más frío y estudiado jaja, pero entonces si que Rody no hubiese estado nada interesado por Narcisa, así que lo descarté. Aquí... digamos que no son iguales Bella y Cissy, pero que ninguna de las dos le disgusta jiji.**

**Y aquí lo dejo. Esperando que hayáis pillado el contraste entre la nieve (Cissy) y el marco de la ventana (Bella). Decidí meter la pregunta "¿y la nieve?" porque sino no quedaba muy claro.**

**Joanne**


End file.
